Episode 323 (15th January 1964)
Plot Concepta celebrates her birthday. She is delighted with her present of an expensive wrap from Harry for going out tonight in. Val and Annie call with their cards and a present. Lucille gets out of bed and realises she has forgotten the occasion. Len taunts Elsie that she is getting ideas above her station and she retorts that she has better prospects now but refuses to elaborate. Dennis doesn't want to go to work but Elsie forces him. Ken furnishes the shop flat with a job lot bought from a junk shop. Albert warns him against getting too involved in Dave's causes. The fans continue to hold fort outside No.11. Without saying why, Laurie questions Annie about their trade and clubs in the area. Martha overhears and surmises to Ena as to what he's up to. When the fans chalk "I love Brett" over the Vestry, Ena demands their removal and is shocked when Lucille defies her. Florrie has put in an application in for a sub-Post Office in the Corner Shop, telling Concepta her business needs the boost. Lucille complains to Walter about Jennifer Knott and determines to remove her influence. Ena tells Swindley about the possible club. He's outraged and is determined to oppose it. He calls on Elsie to get confirmation of the rumour and gets no denial from Laurie. Swindley tells him he will fight him over the plans. Lucille is late coming home to babysit Christopher and delaying Harry and Concepta going out. They are horrified to see that she has had a "Brett Falcon" tattoo inked onto her arm. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Jennifer Knott - Sarah Aimson (Uncredited) *Cheryl - Jackie Lenya (Uncredited) *Fan - Heather Spratt (Uncredited) *Marjorie Thornley - Valerie Duffy (Uncredited) *Norma - Shirley Stelfox (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit Notes *The exterior set of Coronation Street was erected in the the Quay Street studios car park for OB recorded shots of Walter Potts being frantically chased by his fans (over which the "End of Part One" caption was displayed) and later on Ena Sharples telling Leonard Swindley about the proposed club. *Further product placement of Christopher Sandford's record Not Too Little, Not Too Much takes place in this episode with Lucille Hewitt playing its B-side I'm Looking. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len and Elsie fall out and Lucille proves that she is president of the Brett Falcon Fan Club *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,707,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1964 episodes